1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a connector receptacle, and more particularly to a connector receptacle capable of protecting a tongue portion of an insulating housing, enforcing rigidity of the tongue portion of the insulating housing, and preventing the connector receptacle from breakdown.
2. Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, generally called a USB connector, has been widely used in signal transmission on various occasions due to its characteristics such as plug and play and fast transmission speed, and with the development of the USB connector, people have more demands for the transmission speed and stability.
USB 2.0 has been mostly used as a transmission interface at present, and with the increasing popularity of digital multimedia and continuous expansion of transfer files, USB 2.0 cannot meet the market demand. USB 3.0 has characteristics of backward compatibility, and has ease of use and the plug and play function of the traditional USB technology, the goal of the technology is to put forward products with a connection level more than 10 times faster than the current connection level, which uses the same architecture as the existing USB, in addition to optimizing the USB, to achieve lower power consumption and higher protocol efficiency, and supports future optical fiber transmission, and compared with the transmission speed of 480 Mbps of USB 2.0, the transmission speed of USB 3.0 may be up to 5 Gbps.
The existing USB connector receptacle structure mainly includes: an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts, and a metallic shell. The insulating housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending forward from the base portion, where the tongue portion is provided with receiving slots through the base portion. The contacts are inserted into the receiving slots of the insulating housing. The metallic shell wraps the insulating housing externally. In the micro USB structure, the connector further includes a protective plate to reduce the RF or electromagnetic interference and the enforce the rigidity of the tongue portion of the insulating housing. In general, the protective plate is bent to form a front portion and two opposite side portions so as to wrap the tongue portion externally.
As the micro USB connector usually needs to be plugged many times, the tongue portion is wrapped through a protective plate made of a metallic material to protect the tongue portion. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a protective plate of a connector receptacle in the prior art, and it can be seen clearly from FIG. 1 that the protective plate 11 is bent to form a front portion 12 and two opposite side portions 13 so as to protect the tongue portion of the insulating housing from being damaged by external forces.
However, as the front portion 12 and the two opposite side portions 13 of the protective plate 11 are formed through direct bending, a gap 14 is formed between the front portion 12 and each side portion 13. The front portion 12 is connected with the two opposite side portions 13 respectively, and due to this structure the protective plate 11 only can protect the front end and left and right sides of the insulating housing, and the tongue portion at the gap 14 is likely to be damaged by external forces.
Moreover, while the micro USB connector receptacle is connected with a plug, the plug may press the protective plate and the tongue portion of the insulating house, such that protective plate may contact to the power contact. When the protective plate contacts the power contact, short circuit could be caused, and the connector may be overheating and breakdown.
Therefore, how to solve the above conventional problems and defects is the direction in which inventors of the instant disclosure and relevant manufacturers in the industry are anxious to research and improve.